Sabine DuFaire
Sabine DuFaire is a fourth-year student at Darkwood Academy, specializing in Divination, Herbology, Blood Magic, Potion making, Runes, and Alchemy. She's lived in Iramagos with her familiar Maro for the last six years but longs to return to New Orleans. Unfortunately, there are currently things in the way that prevents her from being able to go. Sabine's power to see often comes when she least intends it to and usually happens by touch, gloves usually prevent this from happening, but she often forgets them, much to Maro's displeasure. She often doesn't remember what she's said to a person when in that state. To remedy this, she records it by placing her hands on a book, the words appear instantly and she's able to read back on any readings she's given. Despite the things that have happened to her, Sabine remains a cheerful, positive sort of girl who keeps to herself for the most part. She doesn't judge others for their flaws or mistakes and simply works to help those she encounters with gentle words and an almost motherly hand. Unfortunately, although Sabine is good at guiding people into the directions they need to go in, she is unable to do those things for herself. She has never had a crush on anyone, nor has she ever thought about having a romantic relationship with another person, despite many trying to hint to tell her their feelings. Sabine is also empathic, so it's very difficult for her to define which are her feelings and which are the feelings of another person, this has left her unable to connect with others on any level deeper than acquaintanceship. The women of the DuFaire line do not often take the name of their husband, in fact, the husband usually takes the family name so it can continue on. It's been this way for centuries. Early Life Even as a newborn Sabine was able to see and commune with the spirits, the mark of a very powerful witch, this made her a target for those who despised her kind. Born from a long line of witches often burned at the stake for their craft, Sabine was given a familiar named Maro to protect her from harm. Living on the DuFaire plantation, Sabine grew up loved by her Gran, her parents and the workers that lived there. She spent much of her time learning about the fields so she could one day take over. Days before her ninth birthday the plantation burned to the ground, taking her parents and the workers with it. With only her Gran and Maro, Sabine then moved into a cottage deep in the bayou where she lived a peaceful life up until the age of fourteen when her gran suddenly died of a heart attack, leaving her completely orphaned. Greenway After the death of her grandmother, she was separated from Maro and carted off to Greenway Acadamy by Jonathan Raine. Although grieving for her grandmother Sabine kept a cool and calm head. For six long months she endured the Jonathan's torture until Maro came to get her, unknowingly getting help from Jesse Embers in the process. Maro had used a technique to turn them both into shadow, a move that was painful for the human. When she came to, she found herself in Darkwood, being tended to by Sarata. Darkwood After escaping the horrors of Greenway, Sabine had been whisked away to Darkwood Academy where she learned how to hone her craft. She's been living there for the last six years in peace, but hiding from the watchful eye of Apollo with Maro often hidden on her skin as a tattoo, protecting her at all time. (more later) Category:Characters